


Devil's Church

by MissMystica



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Also Sex in the Confessional, Altar Sex, Blasphemy, Church Sex, Consensual, Cum Eating, F/M, Fingering, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, thigh riding, wow this is really filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMystica/pseuds/MissMystica
Summary: "If he let himself get lost in thought, just for a second, he could see angel wings on her back. He did not want to damage them. He only wanted to teach her to fly."





	Devil's Church

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> This one gets really filthy really fast. I wish I could say I'm sorry but saying that would make me a liar... ;D
> 
> I do not mean to offend anyone with my work!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy! <3
> 
> *I do not read a whole lot of fan fiction. Every similarity between my work and someone else's is completely unintentional.*

A young, fair maiden entered the church's confessional and closed the curtain after her. She knelt down on the floor and prayed. A priest sitting on the other side of the confessional opened the little window on the wall that separated the two of them.  
”Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.”  
She could hear her own voice betraying her. On the other side of the wall, the priest waited for her to continue. She did not speak, however, she only cried quietly. The priest decided to encourage her.  
”My child, tell me about your sins.”  
Father's voice was peculiar. It was oddly familiar, she thought she had heard it before. It was very smooth and dark, but comforting and calming. She was taken aback because it was Tuesday. Father Thomas's day. He sat in the confessional every Tuesday. But the priest she was confessing to wasn't him. She could not be picky, though. She was in dire need of absolution.  
”My thoughts bother me, Father. They are impure.”  
That sparked his interest. He fixed his position and prepared to listen to her confession. Not hearing a word from the priest, she continued with a quivering voice.  
”There is a man. He is tempting me, seducing me. I feel... I feel lust for him.”  
The woman's voice died out and she could not continue. She choked to her tears. The priest smiled wickedly. She could not see it, of course.  
”My child, do you know this man?”  
She sobbed and tried her best to control her emotions, her fears. He listened to her closely. She breathed deeply, in and out, calming herself down. It took a long while before she could reply to him and when she did, her voice was a quiet whisper, barely perceptible.  
”I think he is the Devil.”  
The man's smile grew wider, more and more mischievous. However, her turmoil did make him feel sorry for her. Her tears brought him no pleasure, he hated to see her like that. Broken and mortified. He smiled because she would no longer have to feel that way if she so decided. He could offer her a remedy.  
”What makes you think so?”  
”He is... he is everywhere I go. He sees everything I do. He speaks to me, he makes me- No! Tries to make me do things...”  
”What kind of things?”  
”Sinful things.”  
”And have you, my child? Have you done what he tells you to?”  
He knew the correct answer to that question. He would immediately know if she lied to him and he waited patiently for her to say the one word. She knew that she should not lie, she was confessing.  
”Yes.”  
”Oh, yes, you have. What a bad girl you are,” he said, teasing her.  
She was such a mess that she didn't really even notice anymore how strangely her priest acted. He asked too many questions and that last thing he had said went completely unnoticed by her. If she hadn't cried so hard during her time in the confessional, she could have heard him smile.  
”Do you fear him?”  
”I...don't,” she said slowly, surprising even herself. ”I know I should, but he has never hurt me. He never judges me. I do not fear him,” she explained and suddenly broke down into tears, unable to believe her own words. ”I am so sorry. I seek absolution. God's forgiveness.”  
”I offer you absolution. Once you have received it, all of your sins, the past, the current and the ones in the future, will be redeemed. You will never have to be striked down by your God's cruelty anymore. You will be free of shame and guilt and those feelings will be replaced by love, mercy and power over yourself. You will not be a puppet, you will become free.”  
”Father, I don't understand...”  
”You will, cara mia. Come here.”  
His voice was smooth and silky and it resonated deep in his chest, like a purr. His offer was very tempting. She was tired of feeling guilty and ashamed for everything she did. How could anyone control their thoughts at all times? No one could do that. She wanted to live without someone judging her thoughts and actions. She decided to find out what the priest had in mind. She was fascinated.  
”Father? You want me to come... there?”  
”Sí. Please, do.”

She stood up and exited the confessional, only to go in through the other curtain. She kept her eyes fixed on the floor and saw how two hands took a hold of her waist. He pulled her to sit on his lap and she still could not look at his face. She did notice he was wearing a black suit, but it was definitely not a priest's suit.  
”Look at me, mia bella bambina.”  
She did and she saw the Devil. She smiled at the absurd situation. She was being held on the Devil's lap, in her own church, in a confessional. It was so very wrong but how could she deny it? She hadn't felt such security and safety in a long time, if ever.  
He looked sinister in the dark booth but how could she be afraid of him? She tried but she only felt fascination and excitement. If he truly was the Devil himself, he did not look like she had imagined. He was beautiful and bewitching and his eyes were mesmerizing. She could not decide which one to look at, one was white as snow, the other was some natural colour she couldn't quite tell in the dim light. His skin wasn't red, he didn't have a tail or horns. His face was black and white, and it reminded her of a skull. He looked elegant in the suit and she was in awe.  
”What did you mean, Father... How could I become free?” she asked, still thinking about his words.  
”Now, little one, first things first. Do I look like a priest to you?” he asked with a chuckle.  
”Oh, no...” she smiled, realizing her mistake. ”What should I call you?”  
”My name is Papa Emeritus III.”  
He introduced himself eloquently and took her hand in his. He kissed her knuckles gently while staring deep into her eyes. Her heart fluttered at his gesture. She rushed to introduce herself in return but he stopped her, reminding her he already knew. He knew everything about her. She blushed and tried to turn her head away. He wouldn't let her. He stared intensely into her eyes and even though she wanted to look away, she couldn't. She was bewitched, under his spell.  
”So I must be the Devil you lust after, cara mia...” he remarked, tracing patterns on her thigh.  
”Yes, Papa,” she replied without a trace of hesitation. ”How could I become free?” she repeated her question from before.  
”You must leave your fears behind and learn to take what you want. What you need,” he whispered. ”Take control, be your own God. Create your own world in which nothing is off-limits for you. You understand, yes?”

She did not care how he had just used God's name, suggesting she could match Him in power. She only smiled at him and nodded her head. He momentarily revealed his demonic claws from under his skin and she gasped. He smiled back at her and put his hand on her cheek. He slowly slid it down along her neck and his cold, sharp claws tickled her. He could feel the warmth of her skin and how her heartbeat quickened when he touched her.  
He lifted her with ease and set her back down so she was now straddling his thigh. She could feel his heat pressing against her inner thigh. She giggled like a little girl and blushed but couldn't get enough of his reaction to her touch. She kept on brushing her thigh against his erection, gently but firmly. He thought her reaction was endearing and her honesty in emotion was intoxicating. He felt a burning desire to kiss the pure being on his lap.  
She was wearing a white dress. If he let himself get lost in thought, just for a second, he could see angel wings on her back. He did not want to damage them. He only wanted to teach her to fly.  
He put his hand behind her neck, tangled his fingers in her fair hair and pulled her closer. She was the one to crash her lips onto his. It was a nervous, clumsy, childlike peck on his lips. He didn't mind, how could she know any better? He smiled before pressing his lips on hers again. The kiss was deep, seductive, tempting and hot and she melted against him. She tasted so pure and sultry, so addicting. He teased her with his silver tongue, charming her and challenging her to kiss him back with matching passion. He tested her and stopped kissing her while still holding his lips on hers. The woman in his arms didn't even notice his lack of contribution. She felt out of control and she loved it. She let her hand fall between his legs and her small hand touched his erection through his pants. His grip on her hair tightened and she moaned. He could not control himself, he kissed her back.  
He ripped her dress in half with ease with his claws and it dropped to the floor. He chuckled when he noticed even her underwear was white. A true, innocent angel. She was in a trance, grinding on his thigh and kissing him, moaning against his lips and letting her hands roam around his body. He ripped off her underwear and she moaned louder now that her bare pussy was against his pants. She grinded harder, faster, more erratically. Shamelessly and impudently chasing her own pleasure. He was more than happy to deliver.  
”Principessa, cum for me.”  
His voice was a whisper against her ear as he pushed two fingers inside her, as deep as he could reach. They massaged her perfectly, coaxing her to fall over the edge. She howled and threw her head back. Her now-exposed neck was tempting and he leaned in to kiss it. She smelled and sounded intoxicating and he felt how his cock twitched in his pants. They were getting awfully tight. 

He waited for her to come down from her high. When she opened her eyes, he was pleased to see them burn with desire and hunger. She wasted no time and started kissing him again. Her hands fell to his crotch once more and she yanked and tugged his pants, trying to open them with shaky hands. He obliged and while he worked on the pants, she took off his jacket and shirt. He stood up with the woman in his arms and he slammed her back against the wall as they kissed. He could not contain himself for much longer and the way she grinded her hips on his told him she wanted more.  
He kicked off his pants and his shoes and exited the confessional. They felt slightly cold, it had been very hot in the small booth. She trembled in his arms before he let her down on the stairs that led to the altar. He was interested in seeing what she would do. She did not disappoint.  
She knelt down on the altar, wiggling her hips playfully and he stood behind her. He knelt too, hugging her with one arm. With his free hand he teased her pussy with his cock. She swayed against him, thrilled and desperate.  
”Papa, please...” she whimpered.  
”Do you want it?” he asked lewdly, his voice thick and husky.  
”Please!” she cried out in desperation.  
He pressed her body against the altar and took a hold of her arms, holding them roughly behind her back.  
”Oh, God!”  
He laughed darkly, lust filling his voice. She screamed at the top of her lungs as he slammed inside her, his unholiness intruding her purity.  
”You will not find God here, cara mia... ”  
She felt herself stretch around him but it never hurt. She was so full that after her first scream she felt like she couldn't even breathe. She was aching and yearning for more but he was already giving her his all. He was so rough and fierce, not giving her a second to adjust. He trapped her lips between his and he kissed her in a way that left her breathless. With her head spinning, body shaking, senses heightened and mind hazed she collapsed against the altar and gasped for air.  
”Abandon your God, carina. God is evil, cruel. He created man in his own image yet he hates them. He loathes you, your pleasures and your desires, he wants you to be his lamb.  
He wants you to be stupid!”

Spank.

”Obedient!”

Spank. 

”Enslaved!” 

Spank. 

”Lacking in curiosity and independence. He wants you to suffer, mi amore, so you will always go back to him, begging for mercy and forgiveness. And he will slam you down,  
time and again. You can never please him, you can never be enough. He wants you to beg him, he wants to see your tears and shame. He is narsissistic and corrupt.”  
”Fuck his lies out of me,” she cried out breathlessly.  
”Yes, yes, mia dolce. Free your mind of his shackles, become free!”  
She only then realized she could fuck him back. She could take what she needed and wanted. He finally freed her arms and put one hand in her hair, the other on her throat. He pulled her against him so she was standing on her knees. He buried his teeth in her neck and snaked an arm around her so he could finger her clit. She whimpered and moaned incoherent words. Of course he knew what she wanted, but he wanted her to say it.  
”What do you want, principessa? Tell me and I will give you whatever you want...”  
She struggled to speak clearly but after a few tries and his encouragement she managed.  
”Fuck me until I cum around your cock.”  
She wore a lustful smile on her face. He thrusted into her fervently, deeper but slightly slower now. She came again, screaming his name. He pulled her hips against his and kept himself buried inside her. He made delightfully lascivious sounds as her pussy wantonly convulsed around him and gripped him desperately.

He pulled out of her and took her in his arms. He sat her down on the altar table and she laid down on her back. She spread her legs as wide as she could and he crawled on top of her. As he fucked the guilt and shame out of her, he pushed two of his fingers down her throat through her parted lips. She gagged and tears formed in her eyes but she could take it soon. She relaxed around his fingers and realized she enjoyed the brutal intrusion. She closed her eyes and sucked and licked his fingers. Saliva ran down her cheeks and every once in a while he leaned down to taste it, to kiss it away. He gifted her with earthshattering orgasms, one right after the other. She was in a trance yet again and there was nothing in her world but pleasure. He reveled in the sight before him.  
He growled and screamed like a beast above her when he came undone. Lights flickered erratically before shutting off, the flames of the candles died out and holy crosses fell down from the walls and the altar and they shattered. He filled her, pumped her full of his unholy seed and she accepted it, pushing her hips against his. His release was overflowing and it trickled out of her once she was filled to the brim. She milked him dry and his body shook in gratification.

He pulled out of her and collected his seed on his fingers. She was laying beneath him eyes closed and lips parted, body and mind shut down, completely out of this world. He pushed his cum coated fingers between her lips.  
”Taste the forbidden fruit, daughter of man. Savour it.”  
She awoke from her slumber and ran her tongue across his fingertips. She moaned in delight and put her hand on his so he couldn't pull it away. He watched in awe how she took his fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean, slowly and affectionately.  
”Haeresis dea, my Ghuleh...” he cooed as he stroked her cheek lovingly.  
She did not understand what he said, but she blushed. It was clearly something beautiful and even sentimental, and the way he said it was oddly romantic to her. She didn't not speak any fancy ancient languages so she shyly whispered his name and kissed him gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! Any feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading, you lovely people! <3


End file.
